the switch
by garfieldsinger
Summary: if ariel was belle and belle was ariel this two chapter fanfic shows them switching
1. Chapter 1

Belle, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with underwater life and is curious about the human world. With her best friend Flounder, Bellecollects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull, who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica, and his adviser and court composer Sebastian that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden.

One night, Belle, Flounder, and an unwilling Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship. Belle quickly becomes enamored with Eric. The birthday celebration is cut short by a violent storm which wrecks the ship and tosses Eric overboard. Belle saves him from drowning and brings him to shore. She sings to him, but quickly leaves as soon as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find who saved and sang to him, and Bellevows to find a way to join him and his world. Noticing a change in Belle's behavior, Triton questions Sebastian about her behavior and learns of her love for Eric. Furious, Triton confronts Bell ein her grotto, where she and Flounder store human artifacts, and destroys the objects with his trident to her dismay. After Triton leaves, two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam convince Belle to visit Ursula the sea witch.

Ursula makes a deal with Belleto transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Belle's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Bellemust receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. If Bellegets Eric to kiss her, she will remain a human permanently, otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Belle agrees and is then given human legs and taken to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. Eric finds Belle on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she is the one who had saved him earlier. Belle spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at their narrow escape, Ursula disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and appears onshore singing with Belle's voice. Eric recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Ursula casts a hypnotic enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Belle.

The next day, Belle finds out that Eric will be married to the disguised Ursula. Scuttle discovers that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguise, and informs Belle who immediately pursues the wedding barge. Sebastian informs Triton, and Scuttle disrupts the wedding with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Belle's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Belle is the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Belle transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula reveals herself and kidnaps Belle. A furious Triton confronts Ursula and demands Belle's release, but the deal is inviolable. At Ursula's urging, Triton agrees to take Belle's place as Ursula's prisoner, giving up his trident. Belle is released as Triton transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica. Ursula declares herself the new ruler, but before she can use the trident, Eric hits her with a harpoon. Ursula tries to strike down Eric, but Belle interferes, causing Ursula to inadvertently kill Flotsam and Jetsam. Enraged, Ursula uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions.

Belle and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. Just as Ursula attempts to kill Belle, Eric steers a wrecked ship towards Ursula, impaling her with the ship's splintered bowsprit. With Ursula destroyed, Triton and the other polyps in Ursula's garden revert into their original forms. Realizing that Belle truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and blesses her marriage to Eric. Belle and Eric marry on a ship and depart.


	2. Chapter 2

An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers a rose to a young prince, in exchange for shelter in his castle from the cold, but the prince refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and places a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the enchanted rose that she had offered. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever.

Ten years later, a young bookworm girl named Ariel is bored of her village life and seeks excitement. Because of her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone except her father Maurice an odd inventor, the town bookseller, and an arrogant, vain; muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite being popular with the townsfolk, Gaston is determined to marry Ariel. She repeatedly rejects his advances.

Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine. After being chased by a pack of wolves, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. However, the Beast quickly discovers and detains Maurice. After Phillipe leads Ariel to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Over her father's objections, the Beast accepts Ariel's offer. While Gaston sulks over Ariel's rejection, Maurice returns to town but is unable to convince the others to save Ariel from the Beast.

The Beast sulks in his room when Ariel refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When the Beast inadvertently chases her into the forest by frightening her in frustration, Ariel encounters the pack of wolves. After the Beast is injured while fending them off, Ariel thanks him for saving her life. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two begin to bond, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Ariel refuses Gaston's proposal again.

Sharing a romantic evening together, Ariel tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to reach the castle. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. She finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to bring Maurice to the insane asylum, Ariel proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the mirror. Realizing Ariel loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him.

Having stowed away into Ariel's baggage, Chip helps Maurice and Ariel escape from confinement. Gaston fights the Beast while the servants fend off the villagers. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, though perks up after seeing Ariel return to the castle. He battles and defeats Gaston in battle on the rooftops, though spares his life by ordering him to leave before he reunites with Ariel. Refusing to lose, Gaston mortally wounds the Beast, but falls to his death after losing his footing. Ariel professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast is revived and transformed into his human form, and each of his servants also resumes their human form with the castle restored to its former glory. Ariel is last seen dancing with him in the ballroom as everyone else watches in delight.


End file.
